In crowded environments such as recruiting events, conferences, trade shows etc., it is difficult for a recruiter or other person to identify someone that is unknown or has an unfamiliar appearance. When a job applicant is attempting to meet the recruiter, there may be a lot of friction involved in figuring out the meeting place, timing, and location, and one or both parties may spend a significant amount of time approaching strangers as they search for one another. When creating recruiting events or similar meet-ups, there is a need to connect the right people at the event. There is also a need to tag, track and maintain the connection with passive candidates.
These and other drawbacks exist.